


Tangerine

by Mushrew



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: mcyts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushrew/pseuds/Mushrew
Summary: "I'm beggin', hands, knees, please, tangerineCome on back to meYou got what I need, tangerine, do this for meHands, knees, please, tangerine, sugar, honey, sweetGot what I need, tangerine"
Relationships: DreamTeam - Relationship, Karlnap - Relationship, Minecraft - Relationship, mcyt - Relationship
Kudos: 22





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Based off song called Tangerine by Glass Animals.

Karl sighed as he blasted a new song from a band a friend recommended to him. It was known as BeachBoy, he groans as he groggily got up of bed and quickly scanned his Spotify playlist for any other songs to listen to for he was getting sick of this one. His eyes glistened under the dim brightness brought by his phone. He scrolled and scrolled, often checking his friends and followers Spotify playlist to search for other songs. He furrowed his eyebrows as he clicked into a song from the band Glass Animals. He smiles as he remembered the Heatwaves jokes his friends would make behind the camera. Heatwaves was a popular song by Glass Animals that got lots of attention due to a fanfiction basing off with the song that shipped his other two friend. He scrolled through the album "Dreamland" and his eyes spotted a song called Tangerine. He raised his eyebrows in amusement and played it. It was weird to name a song Tangerine for him. 

Plainly vibing to the song he got a message from discord, to his one and only best friend Sapnap. 

He smiled and clicked on the notification. "You up?" he read. He scoffs and replied, "Yeah."

"You're listening to Tangerine on Spotify." Sapnap replies. "And what about it?" Karl sent and laughed. "Wanna vc?" 

"Alright."

He quickly then got a request for a vc from Sapnap and he didn't hesitate to answer. "So?" He answered. "So?" Sapnap repeated. "You know what time is it?" Karl said rhetorically. "Oh please," Sapnap laughed in the other side of the screen. Karl felt his stomach turn in awe hearing the boys laugh, it was so bright. "I'm listening to Tangerine too. It's good." Sapnap then spoke up. Interrupting Karl and his little zoning off session as he stared at his phone screen which shows Sapnap drinking water. "Well, Glass Animals are a good band." He shrugged. "Heatwaves is good too." "I know." 

The two laughed all night on call.

Their bond, their relationship, was surreal. Karl knows he doesn't like Sapnap as a friend, he knows there's something there, some kind of cheesy feeling he gets when he talks to his best friend.

"I'm like your dreamwastaken." Sapnap would joke and for no reason Karl would turn red. 

He laughed at the joke. "sapnap you are so unoriginal." He remarked. 

He heard a huff from the other line.

He didn't want the night to end. He liked it like this, in a call, with Sapnap. Making weird jokes that often doesn't makes sense that'll leave them laughing shit ton. 

The lighting in his room suddenly changed to a soft orange and pink, tinge of purple and blue too. 

He widens his eyes in confusion. Sapnaps voice being muffled as he drops his phone getting sucked into the shades of orange and blue and purple. His bed melting into sand as he starts to float. He screamed in fear on what was happening, he saw tangerines fall lightly and he ducked in panic it'll hit him but they all seemed to melt away as they fall down. As if he was in some kind of weird nightmare, he was scared, he wants to leave, he was confused. But the citrus scent made him calm. He shakes his head as he jolted his eyes open when he noticed a figure, a figure that looked familiar. He looked down to the floor and he was still floating. He furrows his eyebrows, still scared, but curiosity filling him up. He looks around, biting his bottom lip, he tried to float-swim to the figure. "Karl?" The figure turns his body to face the boy floating to it. Karl felt a sudden pull, and he realized he wasn't floating anymore and was falling on the ground. He yelled and hugged himself, his legs squirming around, he shuts his eyes ready for the hard impact with the pink ground but was surprised when he didn't hear a thud.

He felt warm hands embrace him. He shot his head up to see a Blackett, a bandana wrapped around his forehead. "Karl." he giggles. "Hi." he puts the boy down. Karl looked around and to what he was wearing, he ruffles his hair and did a turn to take in the weird environment. "Sapnap-" He starts looking at the boy. His breathe hitched as he went to tackle him with a hug. Instead of feeling the figure's warm body heat, he felt it dissolve in his arms, turning into tangerines.

He panics, looking around, his breath hitching as he saw the figure, his back facing him. The figure said something, "I...leave...sorry.." was all he can hear, "I can't keep on making you happy". He panics and pants as he tried to ran to the figure but to only get devoured by the pink sand. 

He yelled and tried to grab what seems to be nothing in the air as the black void took over him. 

"KARL" He jolted up. "KARL I'M STILL HERE!! ARE YOU OK??" he heard the voice come from his phone. "Sap- Sapnap." he scrambles to grab his phone which fell of the bed. "DUDE WERE YOU HAVING A SEIZURE??? I WAS SO WORRIED?? YOU SUDDENLY BLACKED OUT???" Sapnap informed him in a rush. "It-Its nothing sapnap. I just fell- fell asleep yeah." He made an excuse. 

"I got so worried."

"well don't be, I'm still here."

Karl smiled. He thought back of that weird...dream? and shrugged. Probably just an imagination he got from the song he listened to. Speaking of the song, he noticed it was still blasting on his phone. 

Tangerine.


	2. weird dreams tangerine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (lowercase intended)
> 
> karl just had another weird, confusing dream, again, after a week from the call and the discovery of the song Tangerine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter

It has been a week from the weird dream Karl had. A week from when he started listening to Tangerine. He ended his stream as it was getting late. After a quick goodbye to the stream he groans out of exhaustion and hopped into his bed. Scrolling through his twitter, he noticed he hasn't gotten any massages from Sapnap for days now, which obviously worried him. he thought it was because Sapnap was just busy, but he couldnt help but feel sapnap was avoiding him. Its only normal to overthink it. He shakes his head on his dumb thoughts. He quickly got into spotify and saw Sapnap online, listening to Tangerine. Man was he addicted to the song. Karl smiles and listened to Tangerine too.

It has became the two's favorite song. It was catchy to say the least. He then decides to contact sapnap through twitter. 

"hey."

he waited patiently as the message was sent. Sapnap started to type. He feels his lips twitch into grin, ear to ear. 

"hey."

weird. he thought. a bit cold? no, it was just a simple hey anyways, no way in hell was it a cold greeting.

"wyd."

he, once again, waited for a reply.

"why? nthng much."

'dry ass' karl said to himself.

"anything wrong? you've havent talked in a week." karl said.

"not to be clingy" he quickly added. he chewed his bottom lip he waited for an answer.

"sorry, family problems."

"you know you can talk to me about it." he quickly responded. he furrowed his eyebrows as sapnap left it on read. 

'why so cold??' he asked himself. he shrugged it. 'he must be stress, i shouldn't bug him for a while.' 

-

he still couldn't sleep thinking about how sapnap acted towards him. he keeps telling himself that his bestfriend needed space. he was in a rough spot, and he probably wasnt helping being clingy. 

he chuckles to himself sadly. 

he missed his laughs, he admits. he miss talking to him. but it has just been a week, he's being clingy.

he sighed and his eyelids felt heavier and heavier till he fell into a deep sleep.

it was broken though when he jolts back awake to the same dream a week ago. It was the same pink sand, orange skies with purple and blue clouds. Tangerines being nested in the pink sand. He panicked again. He then close his eyes shut and too a deep breath. 'its just a dream.' he reminds himself. 

"is it?"

he didn't hesitate to open his eyes and find whoever owned the voice. "Sapnap." 

karls lips twitched into a small smile as he walks near his bestfriends figure. 

"sapnap i-"

"im really sorry karl."

"what why?"

the two stayed in a tense silence. karls fluffy brown hair flowing in the seemingly cold wind, the blacked hair boy avoiding the brunets gaze. "Im sorry karl."

"for what?"

"I wish I could show you more of yourself"

"what?"

"I wish I could show you more of yourself, i really-"

"sapnap?"

"I wish YOU could show me more of myself"

Karl furrowed his brows, slightly getting annoyed as he stomped to the figure. "Sapnap-"

"i have to leave." sapnap looked at the boy nearing him. "Im sorry."

"sapnap." Karl deadpanned.

"Karl Im so sorry."

"for what?!" karl snapped. 

Sapnap looked taken back from the boy who snapped at him.

"I really want to kiss you."

Karl widens his eyes as everything, the sky, Sapnap, the clouds, everything starts to dissolve as the words escaped Sapnap's mouth.

"Im so sorry..." the figure starts to cry. "I...leave..tange.." his voice, his words became distorted as his whole surroundings crumpled.

Karl jolts up, awaken from another weird dream. He pinched himself making sure this time he wasn't dreaming anymore. He yelped when he pinched himself a little too hard but sighed with relief he was awake now. He still couldn't get what had happened in his dream. It was weird. So. Weird.

"Tange.." He mutters to himself.

He groans as he rested his face on his palm, the words, "I really want to kiss you." playing on his head on repeat. It weirded him out, but he liked it. He didn't know why. He doesn't know how. he doesn't quite hate it, nor does he like it. it was a weird feeling, but it was a good kind of weird.


	3. tangerine lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'tangerine lights filled the room, as he hugged his pillow, in a gloom'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowercase intended

"You've got a crush!" Alex screamed from the vc. "Shut it Alex quackity. I dont like sapnap, he's sort of just special to me."   
"someone sort of just special that gives you butterflies." George interrupted. "I did not know youre here george." Karl laughed earning a huff from the british man.

"Karl, your dreams are weird." his british voice stated. "I know." karl rolled his eyes.

Tonight was supposedly a night gaming with the boys, Quackity, George, Sapnap and of course Karl. But they we're incomplete and they didn't want to play without sapnap so instead they hung around in a call, where Karl got too comfy and shared his dream to the two he calls his best friends.

"Why does it have to include tangerines though, i dont get it." Quackity beamed. "i dont know, probably that song me and sapnap listened to a whole night." Karl shrugged. "Well, the song must've meant something you know, like- like when you start making your own music videos in your imagination listening to a song." george explained, "and it sets a mood, like when its a break up song, you'd imagine your music video to have the theme of a break up." He said in a matter-of-fact voice. "George, its so hard to understand you with ur stupid british accent." Quackity mocked. "god your so dumb." George and Quackity bickered for a while before Karl stopped their pointless and nonsense of a fight. "But George has a point."

They stayed quiet as they all think back to what George had said. "Someone- Someone search that up." Karl insisted. "what does Tangerine, By Glass Animals, mean?" Quackity mumbles as his keys from his keyboard started to click. He got a few sources and links and articles about reports and interviews about the band regarding the song and the album it was from, patiently checking each of the articles. "found it!" George laughed gaining a groan from Quackity. "How?" he asked rhetorically. "well-" "just read it to us." the Mexican man whined making the British make an annoyed noise from the other line. Karl stayed quiet, unsure of what to say as the dream replays on his mind. It had been replaying for days now. It was weird, in a good way? bad way? he doesnt know and hes scared. 

"I believe this song is about a time when Dave was straying from one of his close friends, or someone else important to him." George started. Immediately did Karls eyes widen and Quackity scoffed. "really?" He asked. "yeah im sending the link-" george said, and he said more but Karl had already zoned off thinking about the song and the dream and...Sapnap.

The dim tangerine lights from his lamp filled the room. He hugged a stray pillow as the room filled with gloom. He doesnt know why. Maybe it was because his dream was associated by a song, no, his recent relationship with his friend was associated by a song with a story behind its lyrics, like every other song does but this, 'I believe this song is about a time when Dave was straying from one of his close friends, or someone else important to him.' 

Was Sapnap straying from him? And why? Why was he distant suddenly? Was this a dream? was talking to him a dream? What is going on suddenly? He doesnt know, but he is scared. 

Mostly, why does Sapnap dissolves in his dreams? He made an audible gasped and was brought back to reality, gaining attention from the two friends still on call who were bickering, not even bothered that Karl wasnt responsive for an hour or less. "Guys do you know what it means when someone dissolves in your dream, or something atleast?" 

"I've heard its to release negative emotions." George suggested, or inquired, or answered(whatever i guess), Karl nods and quickly opened a new tab on his computer, typing quickly, "Why?" Quackity asked. "Something." Karl furrowed his eyebrows, he clicked into a site and read what it proposed. "Whats wrong karl?" George spoke up. Karl didnt answered and bit his tongue, reading what the site said and interpreted about his dream. "Karl?"

"I really need to do something guys, Sorry, call you tomorrow. Good Night!" Karl spoke fast and quickly switched tab to discord, leaving the call.

He sighed and went to back to the tab he was on before and thinked.

A cold wind passing by making him shiver, he let out a small sigh in the cold his room suddenly held, the lamp that radiated tangerine colored light dimly lighting up his bed, his screen's brightness reflecting on his face, lighting it up a bit, he bit his bottom lip before squinting his eyes. 

He groaned and pushed his head back, facing the ceiling, he runs a hand through his greasy hair and shuts his eyes. 

'Negative emotions. What negative emotions are we hiding from each other? is there even a tad bit of negativity between us?' he furrowed his eyebrows and scrunched his nose. 'this is all so weird. this is bullshit.'

hands knees please

he hummed

tangerine

he smiled as he thinks of calling sapnap tangerine

you got what i need

he rolls his eyes

the lyrics, the song, and his situation doesnt match at all and it is driving him insane. What does a stupid song with a backstory about Dave Bayley straying from a close family or friend has to do with his feelings towards Sapnap. 

why did he suddenly have a weird dream of sapnap saying he wanted to kiss him?! A dream of raining but instead of water it was tangerine?! why did he suddenly get this weird feeling of his stomach turning whenever he thinks about the song, or even the mention of Sapnap and that specific sentence he told him. 'I want to kiss you' was it?

It- It just doesn't makes sense.

yet.


	4. call me tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> call me tonight and tell me what's in your mind that's keeping you away from me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lower case intended

a nod of reassurance he gave to himself as he pressed the sent button.

a week and 3 days since they've called.

he missed the warmth his voice gave him.

he missed him, he doesn't care if he's being clingy, he really does miss him. he had been having weird feelings towards his bestfriend and it was hard not to have any communication for a week and 3 days. He missed him so much, its so surreal to him. the feelings, the thoughts, the dreams, the song, everything was so bizarre. He doesn't know where it all came from. He was definitely scared. 

his phone vibrated with a notification, he scramble to check it quickly hoping it was no other than sapnap.to his wish, it was. he smiled to himself and read what sapnap sent him. 

"Why are you so worried about me?" He read. He squint his eyes finding the right answer to reply back, 'why was he actually worried?' 

he bites the inside of his cheeks and quickly typed, 

"I'm your bestfriend" he replied. 

but was he really just his bestfriend?

sapnap didn't reply, he was thinking, but Karl added another reply, 

"why are you avoiding me"

sapnap already knows the answer why he has been distant.

he had been gaining this weird feelings for Karl. he didn't want to admit it, he thought straying away from Karl would help in the decreasing of this weird feelings for him. but it made it worse, it drove him insane. it drove him insane that Karl, he loves him. 

he loves Karl.

please come on back to me.

sapnap, please.

he didn't reply back to Karl,

but he did get a last text from him,   
'call me tonight and tell me what's in your mind that's keeping you away from me'

he wanted to, but its a risk that could ruin their friendship and he doesn't want that.

what if the thing keeping him away from Karl was Karl? did that makes sense?

he sighed in the cold embrace of his bedsheets as he stared at his screen contemplating to answer Karl, to even call him and reveal everything that he felt all the sudden. 

the light from his phone dimly lit up his face, as it turned pink, he got dissolve in the pink lights and like any normal person getting eaten by neon lights, he panicked and yelped.   
he cried out for help but it was too late. with a thump, he fell in the grainy orange sand, tangerine spread all over the land, he was panting, hyperventilating, he was scared and confused,   
"HELLO?? HELP" he cries.

he got into his feet and looked around for any help,   
he was met with a figure so familiar, its back facing him,   
"KARL?" he said, the figure turn to face him and it was, it was who expected it to be.

"Karl.."

"please, Tangerine, come on back to me." 

"what?"

"don't leave me"

"what? for what?"

"its about money right? i can give u few"

"Karl? what- your insane, what the hell?" he furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

"I want to kiss you."

Karl stated, "you told me that."

sapnap widens his eyes, everything didn't make sense, he laughs nervously, whispering a 'what'. 

he looks back to Karl and saw him dissolving, and just as quickly, his surroundings did too, he heard Karl cry for help but he was dissolving, he runs to him but he was too late.

he jolted up awake, it was just a dream. a weird, confusing dream that didn't make sense. dreams don't need to make sense, right?

he grabbed his phone, sweat trickling down his forehead. he quickly dialed Karl's number without hesitating. he was scared an he really needs him now.

it was driving him insane.


	5. the call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i had a dream, it was, well, weird?

Sapnap waited as his phone rang, Karl answered quick and was the first to speak, "sapnap-" "Karl, oh thank god Karl. I'm so sorry, I miss you." he spoke fast.

Karl softly smiled, his eyes welling up in tears, "I was worried about you." he said softly. Sapnap felt his eyes fill with tears, "me too." 

they stayed in a comfortable silence, sapnap ran a hand through his hair as he sighed and looked out his window. Karl didn't know what to say but he savored the comfy silence. It was peaceful, like, as soon as Sapnap called him, he felt at peace he was okay, he felt that he was still needed, he felt that Sapnap still wants him. Sapnap was in a confused and dazed state but he felt so at peace to hear the soft breaths of Karl which was inaudible, it reminded him that he's still there, even if he was a jerk.

he felt the need to finally pour out every bit of his feelings to him, Karl. He wanted to. He couldn't say he needed to, but he feels like it was time. To him, it has been forever, time was definitely fast and he isn't rushing it, but he just doesn't want to wait long, he couldn't keep something to himself for long, he needs to let it out at some point. He sighed and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Karl speaking first. "What made you call me?" He said genuinely, "well, i- i had a dream, it was, well, weird?" he chuckles.

"every dream is weird." Karl teased. "No am serious." Sapnap retorts. Karl softly hummed, "what's it about?"

"Dreams don't have to make sense right?" he asked first, Karl furrows his eyebrows thinking, "yeah, I guess, Why?" Karl shrugged, his voice a little muffled since they were talking through screens. "Well," Sapnap starts. "I feel like Tangerine, the song we listened to?" Karl hums in agreement. "i think it had a big impact on my feelings." He mumbled enough for Karl to hear. "What do you mean?" Karl asked as he quietly listened to his best friend, "Well,"

There. He froze, contemplating on whether to finally say everything he felt for Karl, why he has been distant. He froze and opened his mouth but nothing came out. He sighed and finally decided. 

"Karl, were nothing but friends, but- but Karl," he starts, his heartbeat raced, he felt like passing out on how nervous he was, sweat trickling through his cheeks and forehead, he tried not to stutter on how nervous he was, "Karl, I just- i just really want to kiss you."

Karl stayed silent. shocked of course. The dim teal lights from his led lights dimly lit the room, hiding his red cheeks that was evident.

"I've been distant because of that" Karl whispered softly. "I'm sorry." he said and shook his head. Karl couldn't get anything out of his mouth. He froze speechless. "I had that dream." Karl whispered finally. "What?" sapnap asked. he scoffs and softly smiled. he then frowns remembering what he said. "I'm sorry, Karl-"

"no no its alright."

the two were now back in a silence, an awkward and tense silence. 

Sapnap felt guilt and regret at what he had just said earlier, thinking it could ruin their friendship. 

Karl was speechless, weird feelings grow on him and his stomach turns. He didn't expect his dream to be actually something, to mean something. 

Sapnap sighed and ended the call with Karl with no goodbyes and felt his eyes shut into because of exhaustion, his stomach urns in a weird feeling, he thought of the saying "butterflies in my stomach."

Karl didn't know what to feel. He was happy but at the same time he felt it to be peculiar.

He looks down on his sweatshirt and think, everything was piecing in, the confession, but what about the fact the song has something to do between them, what about them dissolving in his dreams, in both their dreams. 

It was still confusing, but he's getting there.


End file.
